1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cases for holding and protecting keyless entry devices such as have become common substitutes for keys to open and close garage doors and to gain entry to and to secure locking after exiting from automobiles and other types of passenger vehicles. A serious problem has been found with these keyless devices since even a slight pressure on the opening button can inadvertently cause the auto doors or trunk lid or garage door to be opened or left open as the user is walking away after having deliberately remotely actuated the locking mechanism. Inadvertent unlocking of the auto trunk or garage door is even more egregiously obvious than inadvertent unlocking of the auto doors, since open trunks and garage doors signal their unlocked status to all viewers where, by contrast, passenger and driver side doors remain physically closed even when unlocked.
Therefore, this invention is directed to a case for receiving and securely holding a keyless entry device or transmitter and permitting easy access to its features while, simultaneously sharply limiting the possibility of accidental actuation. The invention performs its protective function by providing a rigid substantially rectangularly shaped tubular sheath open at both ends and having a springlike insert positioned within the sheath. The springlike insert is formed to deflect and impose force on the keyless device as it is inserted into the insert within the sheath. The forces between the keyless device and the insert generate frictional effect between the insert and the keyless device. This frictional effect between the insert and the keyless device acts to resist both entry and removal of the keyless device from the insert and therefore from the sheath within which the insert is positioned. The insertion of the keyless device into the insert causes the insert to deflect and thereby to frictionally secure the device against accidental removal from the insert and from the sheath. Several embodiments of the sheath and the springlike inserts are shown.
2. Prior Art
Applicant""s search has disclosed only Des. 427,926 by Lowery of Jul. 11, 2000 titled xe2x80x9cRoots toyless Entry and Cover.xe2x80x9d The FIGS. 1-6 of this design patent appear to disclose a case for a keyless entry device. The case has a hinged cover. Lawrey""s FIG. 5 shows the keyless device within the case with the cover open. The cover is seen edge-on at the top of the figure. Thee is no suggestion of any of the features of applicants"" structure such as springlike inserts or retainers within a sheath to provide frictional resistance to insertion or removal of the device. This is discussed in the Disclosure Document.
In this specification the term case refers to the complete assembly which includes an outer sheath and other components. The term keyless device or transmitter refers to a small substantially rectilinear unit
The invention comprises an easy access case for a keyless entry device, the case including a sheath, the sheath having slide-in springlike means for frictionally securing the keyless device within the sheath and permitting frictionally resisted straight-line entry and removal of the device.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a case for a keyless entry device. The case includes a tubular sheath having a substantially rectangular crossection and springlike means positioned within the sheath for causing the device to be inserted into the sheath against frictional resistance and withdrawn from the sheath against frictional resistance.
A further object is to provide such a case including a sheath having means provided to prevent accidental removal of the springlike means from the sheath.
A further object is to provide such a case including a sheath having both broad sides and narrow sides where the springlike means include means for biasing the keyless device against both a broad side and the narrow sides of the sheath.
A further object is to provide such a case where the sheath is open at both ends thereby allowing the frictionally held keyless device to be pushed out from one end whereby the